


We Are One

by LjubavJeSvuda



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Скопје Фест | Skopje Fest RPF
Genre: ESC 2013, Gen, Macedonia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LjubavJeSvuda/pseuds/LjubavJeSvuda
Summary: "We're here to show you all the true result of Eurovision!" Lozano said, "Sorry Denmark, but we can't let you win!""Hahaha, that's right!" Esma said, "Do it now Vlatko!""Ok," Lozano said as he pushed the button on the machine. Macedonia was tired of losing. Just this once, they were going to win.





	We Are One

"Well Denmark," said Petra Mede, the host of the Eurovision Song Contest, "You're up next."  
"Ok," replied Emmelie de Forest as she walked out onto the stage.  
Meanwhile in the greenroom, the Eurovision entrants were waiting backstage. Some were waiting nervously for their time to go on, others had already performed and some hadn't even qualified from the semi-finals at all.  
"I don't get the big deal about that one to be honest," Cezar said, "I think I've got a pretty good chance, actually."  
Bonnie Tyler just laughed.  
"Why do you laugh, Bonnie?" Cezar said.  
"Sorry..." Bonnie replied, You'll probably do better than us anyway."  
"Gosh Cezar," Stoyan said as he put his drumsticks into his pocket, "You're not gonna win!"  
"Yeah!" Elitsa agreed, "You were lucky to qualify!"  
"Shut up Bulgaria!" Cezar yelled, "You're just mad that you didn't qualify!"  
Elitsa and Stoyan just laughed.  
"Anyway, I've got a great chance of winning!" Cezar smiled, "Isn't that right, Bonnie?"  
"Uh... yes," Bonnie replied.  
Meanwhile, outside of the arena, two Eurovision entrants stood in a leafy forest. No one had noticed their absence from the Malmö arena, as they hadn't qualified from the semi-finals. They were the two Macedonian entrants, Esma and Vlatko aka Lozano.  
"Well Esma," Lozano said, "It's finally complete!"  
"Wow, great work Vlatko!" Esma grinned.  
"Here it is," Lozano said, as he pulled a beeping machine out of his pocket. It glowed a little in the moonlight.  
"They'll regret not letting us qualify," Lozano smiled.  
"Indeed... now, to Malmö Arena!" Esma said, and the two of them made their way out of the forest and to the nearby arena.  
Meanwhile, Emmelie de Forest was still performing her song, 'Only Teardrops.'  
"Wow, why thank you Emmelie!" said Petra, "That was Denmark, with Only Teardrops!"  
The audience waved their flags and cheered. But then, there was a bang. The arena door had been pushed open and Lozano and Esma were standing there.  
"Stop this contest at once!" Lozano said.  
"That's right," said Esma, "The true winners are here!"  
The two of them then laughed and ran onto the stage with Emmelie.  
"Huh?" Emmelie said, in shock, "What are you guys doing here?"  
"Esma! Vlatko!" Petra yelled, "Get off the stage immediately! What are you two doing?"  
"We're here to show you all the true result of Eurovision!" Lozano said, "Sorry Denmark, but we can't let you win!"  
"Hahaha, that's right!" Esma said, "Do it now Vlatko!"  
"Ok," Lozano said as he pushed the button on the machine. Macedonia was tired of losing. Just this once, they were going to win.  
The two of them laughed as the machine glowed and flew into the air.  
"It's working!" Esma yelled, "It's working! Ahahaha!"  
"What is the meaning of this?" Petra asked, "Stop this now! Stop!"  
Suddenly, the Eurovision scoreboard that was being shown reset, all the scored of all the countries had been brought to zero. Except for Macedonia, which now had 99999 points.  
"What the?" Petra asked.  
"Ahahahahaha! Looks like we win!" Lozano grinned, as the two Macedonian entrants laughed yet again.  
"What?!" Petra yelled, "But we haven't even started the voting yet!!!"  
"Yes you have," Esma smiled, "Try looking at the scoreboard! Ahahaha!"  
Meanwhile in the green room, the Eurovision entrants there were watching on in shock and surprise. Nothing like this had ever happened at the contest before.  
"Gah!" Cezar sighed, "Why didn't I think of something like this? Romania would have won for sure!"  
"I think we'll give this a try next year then," Bonnie said, "It'll be the only way Britain will ever win Eurovision again!"  
Later on, the real votes of Eurovision had been counted. Of course, Macedonia was still in the lead, having had so many points added on by the mysterious machine that changed everything. Denmark was in second place behind them, then Azerbaijan and then Ukraine.  
"Well," Petra said, "Looks like even after counting all of the real votes that Macedonia are still in the lead!"  
"What!" Emmelie yelled, "But that's not fair! Macedonia used that machine! They cheated! I am the true winner!"  
"Sore loser," Lozano grinned, still holding the machine.  
"Not so Emmelie!" Petra said, "You see, a new rule was added to the EBU handbook recently! It says 'if a participant used a machine to artificially inflate their score then those points are still valid.' It's weird, Christer Björkman added this rule just recently, I wonder why that was?"

**10 days earlier**

Christer Björkman stood next to the two Macedonian Eurovision entrants.  
"Hello Esma, Hello Vlatko!" Christer said.  
"Hello Christer!" the two entrants replied in unison.  
"So, what do you two want from me today?" Christer asked.  
Lozano got straight to the point.  
"We would like you to add a new rule to the EBU handbook..." Lozano said.  
Christer was shocked at this.  
"Well, you see, I'm sorry but I can't!" Christer said, waving his hands in the air, "I pride myself on this contest's impartiality and fairness! Furthermore, I-"  
Christer stopped talking when he saw the two Macedonian entrants drag a huge bag of money into the room. A bribe. A bribe for Björkman.  
"How about now?" Lozano grinned.  
Christer seemed pleased with this.  
"Your rule will be added," Christer smiled, "Just leave it with me..."  
"It's been a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Björkman," Esma said.  
"Likewise," Christer replied.

**Present Day**

Petra was still explaining about the new EBU rule.  
"Well, whatever the reason," Petra continued, "We can't change it now... this result is final!"  
Emmelie was annoyed, as Esma and Lozano got on stage and were handed the Eurovision trophy. The Macedonians in the audience waved their flags, although some were very confused by these events.  
"Right," Petra said, "And so... the winner is... Macedonia! Let's hear the winning song 'Pred da se razdeni' one more time, and thanks again for tuning in to Eurovision tonight! Be sure to join us for next year's contest... in Macedonia!"  
Suddenly, boos erupted from the crowd. The boos were coming from all over the stadium, and it was very loud, Petra had to speak loudly to make herself heard over them. Esma and Lozano were a little annoyed at this.  
"Aw man!" Esma said, "We're getting booed!"  
"Yes well..." Lozano said, "It doesn't change the fact that we won!"

**The next day**

The next day an article was printed by the Swedish newspaper 'The Malmö Times.' The article was entitled 'Eurovision Voting Scandal' and it was on the very front page of the paper.  
"The Eurovision Song Contest is often mired in controversy, however, this year it is even more so as an act which did not even qualify from the semi-finals reappeared in the final and used a machine to get themselves a ridiculous number of points! Somehow this is within the rules set by the EBU!"  
A picture of Esma and Lozano appeared underneath, captioned 'The "winners" of ESC 2013, Esma and Vlatko.'  
Emmelie de Forest was quoted as saying "I'm the true winner!" while Christer Björkman was quoted as saying "They won fair and square."

Esma and Lozano looked down at the newspaper and grinned to each other. No matter what, they were pleased. Macedonia had won the Eurovision Song Contest, if only because of that machine. And for that they were very pleased indeed.  
End.


End file.
